Lore Quest: Galderos' Heart
Information Aetheown the Dryad's tale is one of the gods and of the eldest days of the Dryad. Quest Text You wish to hear more of Galderos' Heart, do you? Well, it is an interesting tale of betrayal and avarice and cowardice. Perhaps you will find meaning in it. Long ago in the earliest days of Istaria, the Dryad and the Elves, the Satyr and the Welger, and yes, even the Myloc, lived beneath the Taniqel Trees of Eastern Aradoth. We thrived and learned and played for even the gods were amongst us and with them at our sides, what could we not accomplish? But all was not right amongst the Pantheon, for Daggarth was envious of his brother, Galderos, for having the love of the beautiful and radiant Alyssa of the Wood. And though Daggarth courted her and wooed her, her love could not be swayed and she rebuked him Shamed, he grew angry and sought to bring his brother, Galderos, low. For if Daggarth could not have Alyssa then no one should have her. Together with his companion, Varrantoth, they set a trap for mighty Galderos. Soon thereafter, Galderos and Daggarth went hunting in the wood for deer. As Daggarth and Galderos tracked their prey they came near to the cave where the bear slept. Daggarth called to his brother, "Brother, thy prey hath fled into this cave!". Whereupon Galderos gave chase and entered without suspicion, for it was in his nature to be trusting for he had a great heart and believed the best in everyone. As Galderos entered the cave Daggarth gave a great cry and Varrantoth, who had watched from high above, pushed a great boulder down, blocking the entrance and trapping Galderos inside with a sleeping bear. A great roar erupted from within the cave as the noise of the falling stone woke the bear and a cry of dismay was heard from Galderos, for he was now trapped. Daggarth and Varrantoth made sure the stone was secure and then returned to town. There, Daggarth himself approached Alyssa telling her of the terrible accident and of Galderos' demise. The Pantheon gathered around and began to mourn Galderos while Alyssa, grieving her lost love, took comfort and rested her head upon Daggarth's shoulder. A smile appeared on Daggarth's face for he knew that he had beaten his brother and Alyssa would now be his. But at that moment there was a cry from Markus who stood near the edge of the crowd, ever the outsider, and everyone turned to see Galderos himself entering the chamber riding an ancient bear. Daggarth knew he was shamed again and in his rage he drew his sword and lept at Galderos. Jumping from the back of the bear to defend himself from his brother's treachery, Galderos drew his golden sword and engaged his brother in battle. Long they fought, with sword and shield and spear, but Daggarth's victory was not to be and Galderos defeated Daggarth on the field of battle as the sun set over the distant mountains. Galderos then turned and approached Varrantoth who had been gravely wounded fighting the ancient bear. Galderos then gave chase to Varrantoth, who despite his injuries was well known for his endurance and fled the field of battle. Galderos could neither catch nor outrun him and eventually gave up and returned to the Pantheon. As he entered the chamber, tears streaming down his face for his lost innocence and his lost brother, he drew his dagger and before anyone could stop him he cut out his heart and handed it to Alyssa of the Wood. "Keep my heart for it has brought me nothing but sorrow." Alyssa took her lover's heart and kept it and protected it for many years. Until at last as the gods themselves began to depart Istaria for distant shores, Alyssa of the Wood presented the heart to the Elder Council and entrusted them to its safe-keeping until the end of days when the gods return and Daggarth and Galderos are re-united again as brothers. Steps *Aetheown's Introduction Category:Quests Category:Lore